The Emmerdale Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to The Emmerdale Wiki The Emmerdale Wiki aims to be the definitive online encyclopedia of all things Emmerdale, from the original afternoon drama created in 1972, to the modern soap opera of today. Currently, this wiki has a stub article for every single episode of ''Emmerdale broadcast in its first 39 years - from episode one until episode 6053 - all but two of which were added in chronological order, which will make using the wiki's search facilities, including "WhatLinksHere" much easier. For now, links to all '' episodes can be found via Category:Episodes '' '''A happy new year to all readers! ' Standby for a new look on the wiki starting tomorrow! This is a wiki which means anyone can edit, so why not contribute something to help improve the site?!'' New to wikis? Check out the !'' Did you know? *The first 84 episodes of Emmerdale Farm are available to buy in three volumes, released by Network DVD and available from all good e-tailers. Please buy them to support the chance of future releases! *Bill Lyons has penned more episodes of Emmerdale than any other writer. He passed Kevin Laffan's total (around 270 episodes) in 2008. *The most prolific director of Emmerdale is Alan Wareing, who passed Oliver Horsburgh's total (around 240 episodes) in June of this year. Emmerdale News 31st December: Most seen charcters of 2011 For the second year running Chas was the most seen character, with the Sharma brothers some way behind. 1 Chas - 217 2 Jai - 193 3= Nikhil - 186 To avoid spoilers for international readers the list continues on a seperate page. 18th December: Visit to set auctioned off for charity! From the 8th to 18th December, The Lymphoma Association put an Emmerdale studios and village tour up for eBay auction. Before the auction, Alice Strudwick, Director of Fundraising for the charity said: ‘We rely almost totally on voluntary donations to provide our free services to anyone affected by lymphoma, and so we are hoping that people will dig deep to support the final fundraising event of our 25th anniversary year. Our grateful thanks go to ITV Yorkshire and the Weetwood Hall Hotel for making this auction possible.’ The auction raised £640. December 4th: Win a visit to the Emmerdale set! Digital television platfrom Freeview are offering one lucky viewer and a companion a chance to stay at a 4 star hotel in Leeds and visit the Emmerdale studios. Meals and £500 spending money will also be provided! To enter the competition visit http://www.facebook.com/Freeview. The competition closes on 23rd January. Full Terms and Conditions December 3rd: Graham Norton interview On his Radio 2 show this morning Graham Norton interviewed Jeff Hordley (Cain Dingle) and Series Producer Stuart Blackburn. The interview is available to listen to until next Saturday by following this link (starts 1:26:50). Contains spoilers. November 27th: Lorraine Chase exits I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! ''' After two weeks of meagre food rations, Lorraine has been voted off the ITV1 show. She and Tedward were clearly very happy to leave the jungle life! '''November 14th: New Emmerdale spin-off DVD released! Paddy and Marlon's Big Night In is today released by ITV Studios. It stars long-serving cast members Dominic Brunt and Mark Charnock in a hilarious tale penned by Paul Roundell, and produced by Tony Hammond, who were also behind last years DVD The Dingles, - For richer, For Poorer. The film includes guest appearances from other stars of the show including Natalie J Robb (Moira Barton), Eden Taylor Draper (Belle Dingle) and Anthony Audenshaw (Bob Hope) and is directed by Michael Lacey. November 13th: Lorraine Chase enters the jungle The actress who played Stephanie Stokes in Emmerdale is appearing in the 11th series of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! which started on ITV1 tonight. October 31st: New episodes on DVD! Today Network DVD released [http://www.networkdvd.net/product_info.php?products_id=1443 Soap Box Volume One], a 4-disc set featuring a wide variety of soaps from 1961's Call Oxbridge 2000 which had Richard Thorpe (Alan Turner) in the starring role, up to Emmerdale's King's River Development explosion from 2006 (episodes 04409 and 04410). The collection also includes an episode of an earlier Yorkshire Television soap, Parkin's Patch, and an episode of Emmerdale Farm - episode 288 from 1976. Among the other highlights are two episodes of Coronation Street, the first of which features Stan Richards (Seth Armstrong), while the second features Paula Tilbrook (Betty Eagleton). Look out also for The Practice from 1985, which starred Michelle Holmes (Britt Woods) and Steve Halliwell (Zak Dingle). The collection is available from all good DVD stockists. October 16th: Emmerdale is 39 years old! To mark Emmerdale's 39th birthday, the most seen characters of the past three years are revealed. 1. Chas - 557 2. Diane - 532 3. Nicola - 487 4. Carl - 483 5. Aaron - 482 6. Jimmy - 460 7. Marlon - 451 8. Paddy - 433 9. Bob - 428 10. Val - 424 To avoid spoilers for international readers the list continues on a seperate page. Further statistics from 2008 - 2010 can be found here, and also in the news archive. For older news stories, see the News archive Category:Browse